


promises

by adoringbane



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: (a rlly shitty one tho), Character Study, Self-Harm, Sibling, jace & izzy's dynamic deserved to have more screentime, this is truly me projecting myself into jace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:15:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27987558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adoringbane/pseuds/adoringbane
Summary: a small part of jace's recovery.(loosely based off of jace in 3x11)*jace's journey with self-harm*
Relationships: Isabelle Lightwood & Jace Wayland
Kudos: 2





	promises

**Author's Note:**

> very self indulgent piece on my end <3
> 
> TW// self harm 
> 
> & if you're reading this; thank you.

"But promise me you aren't going to hurt yourself."

A pause.

"I promise."

Jace wanted to keep his promise, _needed_ to. 

Quite ironic, really. Jace means 'to heal,' while he just feels broken all the time.

The pain..... well it seemed to be unbearable, and he doesn't quite know why. _(That may partially be a lie.)_

Jace hopes he'll keep his promise. He felt he has to do that for Izzy; she just wanted him to be okay.

Well, more than okay, really. 

Taking a seraph blade, and just running his fingers across it.... it made him _feel_ something. He didn't know exactly what.

He tries to avoid scratching his arms too much, as the end result to that could be horrific. _(He **really** tries.... and **fails.** )_

It's selfish, he knows that. Having Alec feel everything, while simultaneously failing Izzy. 

He's failing everyone. 

~~Especially _Simon._~~

Recovery is a fucking awful process; especially when it feels like each day is worse than the previous.

Promises are sometimes difficult to keep, and that's ~~_okay._~~

**Author's Note:**

> we made it though, together !  
> yes, i'm in pain....  
> trying to deal with it though  
> i'll let you know how it goes.


End file.
